


Don't Mess This Up, Old Friend.

by sleepyowlet



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, oodles of bling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: Lord Vivec, Tribunal deity of Morrowind. Intersex god of all the fun things - art, poetry, strategic warfare, sex, and murder. It's complicated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Mess This Up, Old Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> As I tend to gravitate to Trickster archetype characters, he quickly became my all-time favourite TES character (sorry Odahviing and Paarthurnax). This is pretty much a re-imagination of how he appeared in TES3 - and because I'm me, I crammed in as much lore symbolism as the poor guy would fit.
> 
> I never liked the stark, straight line dividing his two halves, so I made it more natural-looking and subtle. I also decided to tone down the hypermasculinity and gave him a more androgynous look since I feel that fits the lore a lot better.
> 
> As in the original design, I put Chimer things on one side and Dunmer things on the other, but I shifted other things around. The red jewel sitting over his heart symbolises the Heart of Lorkhan, the source of his power. Right and left of it are celestial bodies hinting at its origins. Couldn't get a good look at the two armbands he's wearing, so I decided to make one the teeth of some creature or another and the other showing the ALMSIVI runes which I repeated on the pedestal. The two pendants tied to the pauldron are overcome foes - Dwemer king Dumac and the Ruddy Man. I suppose he reserved the other two prongs for Dagoth Ur and Azura.


End file.
